


Snow Day

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut on a cold, snowy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quiet bit of smut. Thank you to mmmchelle and raqs/dith for the inspiration.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Jack stared over Daniel's shoulder at the smudge on the window, the condensed moisture providing visual evidence of Daniel's breath. "Yup, beautiful."

"I used to try and explain snow to Shau're. I was never really sure whether she believed me or not."

Jack's hands stopped roaming over Daniel's stomach. "I can see that. Must have been a strange concept for her."

"Yes, very much so." Daniel relaxed, his back pressing contentedly against Jack's chest. "I loved snow days as a kid, though. Any excuse not to go to school."

On safer ground now, and Jack tightened his grip around Daniel's waist. "You? Not wanting to go to school? Surely you jest."

A low chuckle and Jack felt it all though his body. "Yes, me, Jack." Turning his head, Daniel gazed at him from behind thick lashes. "It gave me an opportunity to stay home and read."

"Daniel, you were an exceedingly weird kid. Who grew up to be an exceedingly weird adult." Jack shook his head and gestured at the swirling snow. "Snow days are for building forts, and having city-wide snowball fights. Not reading." He scoffed, "You can read anytime. But snow? That's special."

Very special. Part of him still wanted to go running outside to find the nearest pack of neighborhood kids, yeah, sure, his body might be too old for such things—he'd probably do his knees in for one—but he yearned for the pleasure of hefting a solidly packed snowball and letting it fly. And when it struck its target, resulting in a glorious splatter of snow on a woolen jacket, the indignant shriek, the resulting chase—oh yeah, good times.

"Speaking of going out and playing, it looks like that sidewalk could use some shoveling," Daniel pointed out. "Hard to tell with the drifts, but I'll bet there's at least a good six inches out there already."

And good times of an entirely different kind came to Jack's mind. "A good six inches, you say?" he swiveled his hips against Daniel's ass. "There's at least a good six inches in here, too. If not more."

"That's funny, I don't see any snow in here." But Daniel pushed back against him, with a wiggle of his own which Jack appreciated, very much so.

"Oh yeah, real funny." Jack pressed his lips against Daniel's neck, just beneath his ear. He still smelled like bed. "Feel free to go out there and shovel it yourself, smart-ass."

"No, no I wouldn't want to deprive you of your fun." Suitably smart-assed words, but said in a soft, breathy voice, ruining the effect entirely.

Sweet.

Jack reached under Daniel's shirt and placed both hands over his rounded stomach, each spread out on either side of his navel, fingers overlapping. "I'm thinking the exercise would do you good."

He didn't have to see Daniel's face, because he knew by the tilted of Daniel's head that his lips had suddenly formed a firm, straight line, and his brows had come together until the area between them was scrunched up and wrinkled. That expression, that familiar Jack-you-are-such-an-ass expression and Jack's cock thickened just at the thought of it.

"Jack," Daniel warned, his voice losing its sweetness. "I wouldn't talk if I were you, you—oh—".

Jack had tweaked his nipples, and then did it again. Daniel made a beautiful little noise, the kind of wordless pleading that Jack liked to think about during long, tedious briefings. He also liked to think about Daniel's nipples, the way they would get so hard and pointed from his touch, the way Daniel would arch his back just from Jack skimming his thumb over them.

He supposed he thought about Daniel and Daniel's nipples a little too much during those meetings, but everyone seemed to assume that rapt expression on his face meant he was fascinated and paying oh-so-close attention. Not a bad gig. "Your nipples have served me well," he commented.

"Huh? What did you just—?"

Jack forestalled any further questions by sucking on the crook of Daniel's neck. Warm, salty skin, sweat left over from the morning's leisurely lovemaking—mouths on each other's cocks for what felt like hours. It wasn't even noon yet and he wanted to do it all over again.

Daniel twisted in an attempt to turn and face him, but Jack held him in place, ignoring Daniel's frustrated "Jaaack". "Stay right there," Jack told him, and he sank down onto his knees, slipping his hands under the waistband of Daniel's sweats and dragging them down with him. And then he was face to face with Daniel's ass—Daniel's pale, pretty ass. "As pure as the driven snow," he said, placing a kiss on each cheek. "Just like two big round snowballs. Perfect snowballs."

A breath of laughter. "Jack, uh, why don't you think snowcone, okay? Just a suggestion."

"Mmmm, snowcones." Jack placed one hand on each cheek, thumbs pressing into the cleft. "My favorite flavor."

Daniel breathed in sharply. "Do it," he murmured. He shifted position, ass pushing out. Arms resting on the windowsill, forehead touching the glass, the pink flush of his cheeks contrasting with the grey skies beyond. "You have no idea what this does to me."

His voice was barely audible, but actually, yes, Jack knew exactly what this did to Daniel. He spread Daniel's cheeks and pressed his face in, and when his tongue found the small, round opening Daniel moaned, low and throaty, as he were if in pain. Circling his tongue over smooth, sensitive flesh, Jack began licking and god, how he loved it, burying his face in Daniel's body, the taste of him all over his tongue, the smell, the accompanying whimpers. Licking another man's ass—Daniel's ass—he knew that no one would believe it, no one would believe he could get so turned on by it. But he was closer to Daniel then he had ever dreamed he could be, becoming part of him, feeling him breathe and quiver with delight and he was just so damn alive and warm. Jack slid his tongue inside, holding Daniel by the hips and really shoving his face in, heedless of his unshaved cheeks and Daniel's moaning and answering push told him Daniel didn't mind the roughness at all. Suddenly a comment Jack had heard in the hallways came to him—love sucks ass, an obviously unhappy airman had said.

Yes, it does, Jack thought. As often as possible.

A dull thump, startling him, and Jack pulled away to see Daniel's hand against the window, sliding down and leaving a wet streak behind. "Jesus, Jack," he moaned.

So desperate, and a desperate Daniel was beautiful thing. The kind of beautiful thing that Jack could not resist.

"Come on," he said. "Turn around." He spun a very willing Daniel around, until Daniel's erect cock was jutting out right in front him.

"Okay, good, good, Jack—please—now."

Jack put his mouth over it immediately, sucking as much of it as he could into his mouth. Hard and smooth against his lips, sliding easily, in and out, hands guiding Daniel's hips, allowing him to thrust gently. It didn't take long for the cry to be wrenched from Daniel's lips, for Daniel to jerk and shake and fill his mouth. Jack held him in his mouth through it all, feeling Daniel's orgasm right with him, holding on until the last of the twitching subsided and Daniel's fingers came to rest in his hair.

Then Jack sat back on his heels, gazing up at Daniel, who slumped against the window, eyes closed, expression lax. He grinned, wiping is mouth with the back of his hand. "And how was that, book-boy?"

Daniel opened one eye. "Maybe better than reading." He waved a hand, limply. "A little bit."

Yup. Snow days were good days. Jack pulled himself up onto his feet. "Come on." He took Daniel's hands in his. "I've got a good six inches for you to deal with now. Did I say six? I meant eight. Twelve, on a good day."

He tugged Daniel toward the bedroom, and Daniel followed, laughing.


End file.
